Murmure
by Rin Relative
Summary: Une personne occupe l'esprit de Lloyd... Personne assez difficile à conquérir, vu qu'elle s'éloigne dès qu'il fait mine d'approcher... Yaoi LloydKratos, SPOILERS !


**AUTEUR : Ma-chan DaL **

**GENRE : Romance, One-Shot qui devrait normalement comporter deux à trois séquelles. Tout dépend de mon inspiration…**

**WARNINGS : SPOILERS, yaoi inceste. On défie toutes les lois de la nature et on fait un Lloyd/Kratos… Non, je n'ai pas fini le jeu. La raison en est simple, je n'ai pas la Game Cube en ce moment. Oui, je l'ai déjà spoilé et je sais que si je case ces deux-là ça nous fait de l'inceste. Et vous savez quoi ? J'm'en fous.  
****En fait, ma fic peut être prise à deux niveaux : 1) l'inceste pur et simple et 2), Lloyd qui aime Kratos mais ne sait pas qu'il est son père donc pas inceste pour lui, ce qui pourrait en fait être un plantage et il prendrait pour de l'amour ce qui n'est que de l'amour normal fils/père. Ou, Lloyd étant un gamin, c'est juste un coup de foudre qui passera… Plein d'interprétations pour cette fic wahou… En fait, c'est pour toutes les raisons citées précédemment combinées que le couple Kratos/Lloyd ne me choque pas même si c'est incestueux. Et pourtant, l'inceste c'est pas trop mon truc… Surtout père/fils…**

**DEDICACE : A Lord Ma, dont le soutien m'est vraiment précieux pour écrire mes fics… J'espère qu'elle te plaira celle-là ! ! ! **

**---- ----**

**MURMURE **

**---- ----**

- « Je l'aime… »

Un murmure.

- « Je l'aime… »

Un soupir cette fois. Lloyd, assit devant un bureau de bois, décroisa les doigts sur lesquels il avait appuyé son front brûlant.

- « Je l'aime vraiment… »

Il ouvrit les yeux suite à cette constatation. Par la fenêtre, le soleil couchant baignait Asgard de ses derniers rayons. Combien de temps avait-il attendu à l'auberge, essayant d'éclaircir ses pensées brouillées, et souhaitant de tout cœur le retour de la personne qui les provoquaient ! Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que Kratos ne rentrerait à l'auberge qu'à la nuit tombée. Ce qui lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à cet étrange sentiment.

- « Pas comme un ami, non… »

Il avait déjà cru avoir un sentiment de ce genre, pour Colette… Mais il s'était vite rendu compte en la suivant qu'il n'en était rien, qu'elle n'était pour lui qu'une amie. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne la suivrait pas jusque dans la morte s'il le fallait… Mais… Pour Kratos… C'était si différent…

Au départ il n'avait pas pu le voir. Pas pu supporter le cynisme du mercenaire, ni ce qu'il prenait pour de l'égoïsme et de la vanité. Maintenant, il s'en rendait compte, Kratos était bien plus profond que cela… Il avait un grand savoir, une longue expérience… Il prenait toujours sur lui pour protéger les autres. N'avait-il pas, il y a quatre jours de cela, protégé Lloyd au péril de sa vie en se jetant au devant d'une attaque qui eut pu être fatale au garçon ?

**- FLASH-BACK -**

_Le crotale, par un étrange mouvement de repli, tourna sur lui-même et échappa aux épées de Lloyd. Emporté par son élan, ce dernier buta sur une pierre dissimulée par le sable fin de Triet et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il était épuisé, ne sentait plus ses bras ni ses épaules engourdies, à bout de souffle, et ne put se relever immédiatement comme il le faisait d'habitude._

_Saisissant sa chance, le crotale visa la gorge et se jeta sur le garçon, qui tétanisé voyait la mort fondre sur lui sans pouvoir esquisser un seul geste. A l'ultime instant, il ferma les yeux, refusant de voir sa propre déchéance…Il entendit un claquement sec, de l'os contre du métal, et rouvrit les yeux, cherchant à savoir pourquoi l'attaque ne l'avait pas atteint, et pourquoi un liquide chaud et poisseux venait d'éclabousser sa joue…_

_Juste devant lui, si près qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher, se tenait Kratos, l'épaule en sang et le cadavre du crotale à ses pieds._

_- « Kra… »_

_Lloyd avait tendu la main, mais le mercenaire s'était effondré devant lui. Contrecoup du poison et de la fatigue, leur avait dit Raine, et il avait fallu le ramener en ville pour le faire soigner par un prêtre plus compétent qu'elle dans le domaine de l'empoisonnement. Heureusement, Kratos était résistant, et grâce aux soins combinés il fut remis sur pied le lendemain et le groupe de l'Elue put reprendre la route sans encombre… Le mercenaire ne devait garder de cette aventure qu'une légère cicatrice qui avait une grande chance de s'effacer avec le temps…_

_Ce qui avait le plus troublé Lloyd ce jour-là, c'était que Colette lui avait raconté que quand il était tombé, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu bouger. Alors que Kratos, qui avait pâli quand il avait vu la chute et le crotale attaquer, s'était élancé pour lui faire bouclier de son corps… Et avait reçu toute l'attaque dans l'épaule avant de décapiter le monstre d'un coup de sabre._

_- « Il avait agi comme si ça vie en dépendait… » avait ajouté Colette, impressionnée par la rapidité de la réaction du mercenaire. Lloyd, pensif, n'avait rien répondu._

_Il s'était sentit coupable de la blessure de Kratos… Même si le mercenaire, dès qu'il avait repris connaissance, lui avait adressé une série de reproches interminable, principalement sur sa témérité et son inconscience, son devoir de rester en vie pour protéger l'Elue… Mais Lloyd se rendit compte qu'il agissait de manière à ce que le garçon ne se sente pas coupable, sans pour autant contrer la vérité. Un exploit. Malheureusement, pour la première fois, Lloyd avait lu entre les lignes… Et saisit l'intention de Kratos. Ce qui laissa le garçon perplexe ; en y réfléchissant ainsi, toutes les actions semblaient avoir pour but de le protéger…_

_Impressionné par cette révélation, par l'inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvé quand le mercenaire s'était effondré devant lui –comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose de vital- Lloyd se mit à observer Kratos. A le voir différemment. A ne plus lui tenir tête égoïstement comme il le faisait auparavant, à vérifier s'il allait aussi bien qu'il le disait malgré sa blessure… Mais Lloyd n'étant pas le maître de la discrétion, Kratos, ainsi que tous les membres du groupe, remarqua les regards fixés sur lui ainsi que les attentions, tout sauf discrètes, du garçon. Et se distancia. Ce qui ne découragea pas Lloyd, qui se rendit compte de son attitude trop voyante et se mit à tenir de nouveau le rôle de celui qu'il était avant, comme si ce n'était qu'une inquiétude passagère à l'égard du mercenaire blessé par sa faute. Le stratagème fonctionna, et Kratos se remit lui aussi à réagir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lloyd en profita pour se rapprocher de lui, l'aider et le soutenir, mais de façon si progressive que cette fois il eut la certitude que Kratos n'avait rien remarqué. Il commença, discrètement, à s'intéresser également aux habitudes et aux goûts du mercenaire, toujours sans que ce dernier ne remarque rien…_

_Mais plus le temps passait, et plus sa tête n'était emplie que de pensées à propos d'un seul et unique élément : Kratos, Kratos, et encore Kratos… Tout se mélangeait quand il s'approchait du mercenaire, et même son ventre se serrait quand il lui parlait…Voilà où il en était aujourd'hui._

**- FLASH-BACK -**

Il l'aimait, il en était sûr. Mais…

- « Comment lui dire ? » murmura Lloyd à voix basse.

Comment le mercenaire, si protecteur et si distant à la fois, allait-il réagir ? S'il le repoussait ou s'il s'éloignait encore comme il l'avait fait quand Lloyd avait commencé à s'intéresser à lui, qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Non, il ne valait mieux rien lui dire… Du moins pour le moment.

Même si ces résolutions lui serraient le cœur, Lloyd ne voulait pas courir le risque de se faire rejeter et préférait s'y tenir. Il n'avait qu'à profiter de la présence de Kratos sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte de quoi que se soit… Et Lloyd attendit impatiemment que le mercenaire rentre et se couche, car il pourrait alors contempler le visage endormi, juste éclairé par la lune blafarde, de son aimé…

**---- --****--**

**Peut-être écrirais-je les séquelles un jour ! !  
Enfin, j'aimerais bien avoir des commentaires… Les reviews sont très appréciées, que se soient des compliments ou des menaces de mort ! ! ! Et en plus elle me font écrire plus vite… Donc à une prochaine peut-être ?**

**Ma-chan la FeFolle**


End file.
